The start of the Oblivion
by Nero Zephyrum
Summary: In a country named Archemedia there is a city named Kounat, which is ruled by the Kounat Royal Family and a certain highlander, which is having the title "The Highlander's superior". He is also a god, the seventh god in Aernas' history. And he is the heir to one of the strongest demon tribes named "The Silver Lightning tribe". His name is Nero Silver. First fic, but please read!


Character's introduction.

"Kanavan's Ruby Knight."

Main Info

Name: Elesis Sieghart

Age: 17

Favorite Activities: Intense Battles

Elesis is a Kanavan Knight and daughter of a Kanavan Tracker who never returned after he was dispatched to find Kaze'aze. She is an exceptional swordsman who has been trained by her father since childhood. While she was on a journey to find her father, she heard news about Kaze'aze in the Serdin Kingdom. Hiding her true identity, Elesis joins the Grand Chase in hopes of finding her father.

"Eryuell Island's peace loving archer." Main Info

Name: Lire Eryuell

Age: 15

Favorite Activity: Anything related to Spirits.

Elves from Eryuell Island are famous for their combat skills, but are naturally pacifistic and try to avoid becoming involved in human conflicts. However in recent years, the war of humans expanded across the entire continent and a series of bizarre incidents occurred. The elves decided to end their isolation and cooperate with the Humans. Working together, the elves and the humans discover that Kaze'aze is responsible for the havoc that is wrecking the continent.

To return peace to Eryuell Island and the continent, the elves decided to continue investigating Kaze'aze, and formed the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined the Grand Chase on behalf of the elves.

"Serdin's talented Violet Mage." Main Info

Name: Arme Glenstid

Age: 15

Favorite Activity: Magical Research.

Arme is a cheerful mage from Serdin, the Kingdom of Magic. She became a member of the Violet Mage Guild, the greatest guild of the Serdin Kingdom, at an early age. She has mastered both Black and White Magic, but her curiosity for magic is still insatiable. After learning about Kaze'aze's powerful magic, Arme decided to join the Grand Chase, hoping to encounter the Queen of Darkness.

"The thief that cuts through the darkness." Main Info

Name: Lass Isolet

Age: Unknown

Favorite Activity: Unknown.

Lass' mind and body was freed from Kaze'aze's possession after the Grand Chase vanquished Kaze'aze's evil from the world. Although he wasn't in control of his actions, Lass still felt guilty when he realized that his body was used as Kaze'aze's vessel to devastate the continent and kill countless innocents. The members of the Grand Chase understood that Lass was determined to right his wrongs, allowed him to join them on their journey to restore peace to the continent.

Personality

Lass is usually very quiet and very withdrawn. Unless absolutely necessary, he will choose to avoid people. However, if the help requested is from people he deems trustworthy, Lass will assist to the best of his ability.

"The protector of the forest." Main Info

Name: Ryan Woodguard

Age: 15

Favorite Activity: Enjoying Mother Nature (tall trees, fresh air, and clean water).

Ryan is a kind and cheerful forest elf who loves helping others. He'll do anything he can for nature lovers, and will play obnoxious pranks on those that threaten nature. Ever since he witnessed Kaze'aze destroy the Partusay Sea, Ryan has been driven by his rage against Kaze'aze.

"Kanavan's Royal Guard master." Main Info

Name: Ronan Erudon

Age: 19

Favorite Activity: Saving the Weak.

Ronan is a descendant of the Erudon family, the legendary family of Spell Knights in Kanavan. He was a Royal Guard Master whose duty was to protect the Kanavan Royal Family. His mind was being controlled by Kaze'aze who invaded the kingdom, but he regained control when the Grand Chase came to the rescue and shattered the Shadow Orb. Ronan then realized something wasn't right when a series of mysterious events took place. First the invasion of Dark Anmon and then the discovery of the passage to the New World. Seeing all that had happened, he decided to join the Grand Chase force and investigate more about the New World.

"Silver Land's popular idol." Main Info

Name: Amy Plie

Age: 14

Favorite Activity: Dancing.

Prior to joining the Grand Chase, Amy was the dancer and oracle of Silver Land on the Xenia Continent. She left the deities she once served after the great war erupted between the gods. Since the gods were being controlled by a darker power, she joined forces with the opposition, the Silver Knights. With her lively character and charm and exceptional dancing, Amy shot to stardom virtually overnight, raising the morale of the Knights while helping them forget the fatigue of the battlefield, a source of repose for all. However, the Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Samsara from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase.

Personality

Amy is an egoist and does not like losing. Though she is bright and charming, she is cruel in that she can throw away a companion to a cliff with a cute smile when in danger.

"Silver Knight's passionate fighter." Main Info

Name: Jin Kaien[1]

Age: 17

Likes: Martial arts, Amy.

Long ago on the Xenia Continent, in a tiny village park where the children of Silver Land would play, a red-headed boy would lead the other children while playing as their general. He soon caught the eye of the Silver Knights, and was admitted as a trainee. Strangely, Silver Land broke away from Xenia. As the Grand Chase pursued Kaze'aze and further into the homeland of the Silver Knights, they sought the courage of the Silver Knights with Jin.

"Kanavan's master gladiator." Main Info

Name: Ercnard Sieghart

Age: Approximately 600 years old.

Likes: Relaxation; being pampered by his servants.

Dislikes: Training, walking, and running.

Sieghart was a master Gladiator of Kanavan long, long ago. His name was legendary and his feats in battle have been recounted in history books. At one time, he alone staved off an assault of 100 goblins, a story told to children of even the smallest villages. He rejected all titles and awards bestowed upon him by nobility and left the knighthood to seek his own goals. While on his journey, he came upon the ruins of an ancient city and disappeared. After a year had passed, he was given up for dead and the entire kingdom mourned the passing of the legendary hero.

Hundreds of years have now passed, and rumors of a new knight appearing in the Bermesiah Empire were spreading across the continents. The man claimed to be the long lost hero, Sieghart, and presented himself at the capital of Kanavan.

While traveling through the ancient relics of the long-gone empire, he was attacked by a great demon and put into a near death state. Seeing his state, the Highlander gods revived him and trained him with their warriors making him an immortal. He has now left to join the Grand Chase.

As the Ascendant God and his evil followers assault the Bermesiah Empire, his resolve is stronger than ever.

Personality

With genius abilities, Sieghart is arrogant and lazy. However, he is a responsible person during combat.

"The last survivor of Kounat." Main Info

Name: Mari Ming Onette

Age: Unknown (~15)

Likes: Speed reading, Things that spark her interest

Dislikes: Cacophony, The ordinary

Mari is the last remaining survivor of an ancient kingdom once known as "Kounat." Having lost her memory, Mari no longer remembers who she is or where she is from. Mari possesses rune casting skills and magical abilities previously unheard of in this area of the world. She is immensely curious about the unknown and fascinated by subjects new to her. While satiating her curiosity by researching the monsters found inside the Temple of Destruction, Mari found herself face to face with the Grand Chase. Having her curiosity piqued by the Highlander skills of Sieghart, Mari decides to join them.

Personality

Mari cannot reveal her thoughts to people around her since she has been alone for a long time. But for the people who she is interested in or those she likes, she indirectly shows her feelings by acting discreetly nicely. She does not talk much normally and seems as if she is deeply in thought but gets a little chatty when she is talking about something she likes. When she likes something she can't get rid of it for a long while.

"Burning Canyon's strongest stygian." Main Info

Name: Dio Burning Canyon

Age: Unknown (Looks 18)

Likes: Alfred, Pure Destruction.

Dislikes: Sebastian, Pointless Destruction.

In the final days of Kounat's existence, numerous portals appeared around the kingdom, gateways leading to another dimension where belligerent demons lived. A faction of the demons desired to destroy Kounat and waged war against the suffering kingdom. However, an opposing faction of demons denounced the wanton violence and waged war against those demons that would destroy Kounat. Dio was a member of this faction.

When the war ended, the demons returned to their dimension and the portals were sealed. One day, Dio realized there was a weakening of the magic sealing off one of the portals and decided to go and investigate. This decision set him on the road to one day meeting the knights of the Grand Chase.

Personality

Dio has a great sense of pride and takes matters from a selfish perspective in a serious manner. Such actions are hard to understand from a human point of view, but it is easier to comprehend if one thinks of him to have a completely opposite perspective from normal human moral standards.

"Wielder of the Grandark." Main Info

Name: Zero Zephyrum

Age: Unknown (Looks 20 years old)

Likes: Getting praised, Grandark

Dislikes: Fights, Eclipse

Fearful of the strength of the Ancient Demons, the remaining demon races banded together and formed a league to annihilate the Ancient Demons and began the fight with a surprise attack. The intense fighting continued for a long time with no end in sight. In the midst of the war, "Duel Pone Jack Avenger," the master of the magical sword "Eclipse," joined the war, taking it into a whole new direction. The ever reckless "Duel" lost all reason, and as the war continued, his lust for destruction awakened within him, and after destroying Ancient Demons and lesser demons alike, disappeared. The great wizard Oz Pone Max Reinhardt barely survived, and on the very spot where he was wounded, he created the Grandark, a magical sword that would rival Duel's sword Eclipse. However, Oz was unable to control Grandark's powerful ego, and began searching for someone who could wield it.

After much time had passed, such that the past was virtually forgotten, a mysterious swordsman called the "Wanderer" appeared in "Aernas." He carried with him a strangely formed sword, the likes of which no one had ever seen while destroying every obstacle in his path, and while looking for evidence of an unknown mysterious power, he encounters the Grand Chase in Xenia.

Personality

Thanks to Grandark's ego, Zero is not so good at expressing his own feelings compared to Grandark, thus he is not able to show his huge curiosity. In addition, despite his dislike of fights he believes that fights are the only way to prove himself.

"The lady of the Crimson River." Main Info

Name: Ley von Crimson River

Age: Cannot be determined in human years, but looks about 18.

Favorite Activity: Being a spectator at fights, Participating in fights

Power and influence had always been shared by a few powerful families in the demon world. The more extreme tribe of demons who desire Kounat's complete destruction realized after their defeat that they needed to grow their own power by seizing it from the more moderate demons who did not desire all-out destruction. The extremists, thus, began to quietly cultivate their power. One day, the strength of the extremists suddenly overwhelmed that of the moderates, and the chief of the moderate demons went missing. Ley is the daughter of one of the more powerful moderate families, the Crimson Rivers. Peter von Crimson River, the blood red ruler, began sensing that something was amiss in the demon world and put a stop to suspicious activities on the part of the Burning Canyon family, and to secure their allegiance, sent his daughter Ley to Aernas to find Dio, chief of the Burning Canyon family.

Ley is the haughty and coldly aloof daughter of the powerful Crimson River family, whose faithful servants run ragged trying to please her. Although she dislikes to be directly involved in fighting, she quite enjoys being a spectator, though her enjoyment is not betrayed outwardly by her emotions. There have been times when those around her became dragged into fighting because of her.

Personality

Having been praised as the young lady of the powerful Crimson River family, Ley grew up to be sophisticated and cultured. She does not like hands-on fights, preferring to spectate them even though she does not admit so. People around her have tendancies to get into fights because of her.

"The mysterious bounty hunter." Main Info

Name: Luxus Wilde

Age: Unknown (Looks to be around 20)

Likes: Bounty Money, Solitude

Dislikes: His father, Being approached by someone else

After being abandoned and driven by his resentment towards his estranged father, Rufus Wilde set out to surpass his father's abilities and become one of the world's greatest bounty hunters. He spent many years as a lone wolf honing his skills and perfecting his deadly trade, and after the end of a lengthy pursuit in Aernas, Rufus prepared to return to the Underworld until he suddenly discovered an enigmatic blue flame and decided to investigate. Apparently Luxus doesn't have a left hand. The story goes like this. He heard news of the mighty and fearful dragon Berkas and decided to hunt him down, he did it for two reasons. One for a very large amount of bounty money, two it was to save all the people (He still has some good inside him you know), but the result is unfavorable, he wasn't able to defeat Berkas and that he was alone and lost his left arm, which is now just a prosthetic arm.

Personality

Rufus' childhood scars have made him a very bitter and calculative character in all instances. He prefers to work alone and does not trust anyone, choosing to respond to anything with cynicism. His preference for solitude has reinforced his reputation as a selfish person.

"The reincarnation of the Goddess Agnesia." Main Info

Name: Rin

Age: 15

Likes: The villagers who took care of her

Dislikes: The magic tribe that destroyed her village

Darkness overwhelms the world during a total eclipse. Can you understand why? This is a story of a goddess who sacrificed herself to save the world. Pure evil has always been a fact of existence. Once the Malevolent Horde was awakened, its black flame began to consume everything.

The strength of the Malevolent Horde was so great, even the gods were rendered helpless. With the destruction of existence at hand, only the sounds of suffering could be heard. Agnesia, the goddess of life and purity, was traveling eastward when she came to battle with the Malevolent Horde. Realizing that evil can never truly be expunged, she sacrificed herself by sealing the Malevolent Horde within her body.

Agnesia succeeded in saving the world, but at the cost of her immortality as a goddess. She chose to continuously die and be reborn in an effort to keep the Malevolent Horde sealed away. As Agnesia's body weakens, the Malevolent Horde regains its strength, and the world will be covered in darkness once again. Seizing this opportunity, the Malevolent Horde conspires to flex its powers. As the world is overwhelmed by darkness, evil beings to torment Agnesia's body.

Once the eclipse passes, another girl child will be born, carrying within her an immense sadness. This time, the girl holding this darkness within her is Rin.

Rin grew up in the small village of Gaon, in an area distant and isolated from the rest of the world. The locals knew that the girl was the reincarnation of the goddess Agnecia, so they treated her with love and always protected her from any danger. Under the tutelage of the last priests of Agnecia, she became a friendly and cheerful girl radiating purity despite being a little naive, as she does not know the mysteries of the rest of the world. Trained to also become a priestess of Agnecia, her favorite pastime was playing with the gusts of wind that she was capable of commanding, probably due to her divine inheritance.

Unfortunately, on her fifteenth birthday, Rin witnessed a terrible tragedy. The date coincided with a solar eclipse that covered Aernas with darkness, thus increasing the power of evil and his followers. Out of nowhere, the village of Gaon was wiped out by a massive attack of demonic creatures. All the inhabitants fought bravely, but in the end, Rin was the only one to escape with her life, while the rest of her friends gave their lives to protect her. Behind that attack were the Evil Priests, servants of the ancient evil that sought to break free.

Alone and traumatized, Rin for the first time was taken by fury. It just made her feel the evil growing from inside her, trying to break free from the seal. Having come in contact with her dark side for the first time, the girl thought that she needed help to contain the evil that she carried within herself. Armed with her sacred fan, Rin decided that her only chance was to ask for help for the people of the great city whose stories she heard since she was a child. A distant city, where magic was of utmost importance.

Personality

Since young, Rin grew up in a place where there was hardly any contact with the outside world and was treated with affection and protection, thus acquiring a pure and bright personality. However, she is not very bright regarding worldly matters and often gets fooled by scheming people with bad intentions.

"The blue fox of Kanavan." Main Info

Name: Asin Tairin

Age: 16

Likes: Training

Dislikes: People who are much stronger than him, including Jin

Somewhere in Silver Land was the story of a young man named Jin, who dedicated himself to the Silver Knights led by Victor and a martial arts expert named Asin Tairin. Jin learned martial arts with diligence and enterprise. But one day, Victor suddenly disappeared and the Silver Knights were attacked by hundreds of powerful monsters. Victor had betrayed his Silver Knights to the Ascendant God and now lead the army of Black Knights against them.

Tairin quickly forced his favorite student to run away. After the initial battle, both thought that the other had been exterminated and mourned their loss. However, Tairin barely managed to escape into a forest, badly wounded. There, a purple-haired boy found him. Feeling pity for the wounded man, he tended to him and healed his injuries.

Feeling hopeless yet grateful, Tairin returned the favour by teaching the boy everything he knew of martial arts. The boy learned quickly, delighted with the teachings and the power that accompanied it. However, this also gave him a sense of power, and he often dreamed of making the humans that caused him suffering pay for their misdeeds.

Often, Tairin would tell the lad tales of his former student and the tremendous power he had. The boy was impressed and wanted to become stronger. With those thoughts, he trained harder than ever, determined to become the strongest.

However, this could not last. Another battle ensued, with monsters suddenly appearing and attacking them. Tairin managed to fend them off to protect his new student, but he was again seriously injured. This time, the injuries proved to be fatal, and he died 2 weeks later. The boy desperately tried to save his master, but when he realized that nothing could be done, he went a little crazy and declared: "Master, I'll put your name as reciprocation for all this, and I swear I'll be stronger than anyone, including Jin." Finally he decided to wear his teacher's first name, Asin.

Wandering without purpose, Asin eventually stumbled upon the Grand Chase and sees Jin, who he recalls from the tales told to him by the deceased Tairin.

Personality

On the surface, Asin maintains a kind, helpful and gentle attitude. But while he looks relaxed and carefree, he is actually dangerously cautious, never acting once he has understandable, rational logic. Asin hides his true nature underneath a poker face, and his cleverness and cunning allow him to disguise the sarcasm in his words. In truth, Asin is cynical, sadistic and acid, a person who thinks only about his ambition: to become the most powerful martial artist of all time, in order to get revenge on those who mistreated him in the past.

This is where his nickname, "The Blue Fox of Kanavan" is derived from; like a fox, he maintains a gentle attitude that masks his cunning and devious ways.

"The Heroine of Aernas." Main Info

Name: Lime Serenity

Age: 16

Likes: Justice, Her long praised Goddesses

Dislikes: Bad People, All evil things

There was a small island nation called the Holy Kingdom, not far from Bermesiah. The people there have always been worshipping the God of all beginnings and were ruled by the Pope for generations. From some time ago evil forces that have been shut inside gates around the whole continent began leaking out. Pope ' ', who sensed the invasion of the Elyos tribes, declared war and sent out the Holy Knights to the continent.

Lime, a member of the Holy Knights, comes over to the continent with her fellows and succeeds in closing a few gates. However, she gets separated from her comrades during battle and gets lost. She comes across the Grand Chase by chance and gets saved.

Personality

Lime is pure, full of passion, and loves justice. She never listens to anyone when she is fully immersed in carrying out justice.

"Edel of the Frost lineage" (made up title) Main Info

Name: Edel Frost

Age: 18

Likes: Flowers, Her family

Dislikes: Her family's curse, Mess and clutter

Edel is the heiress of the Frost family, a noble family in Serdin that still keeps the tradition of swordsmen warriors in a realm dominated by magic. During the wars when magic became Serdin's main weapon, the Frost family has lost much of its prestige.

Edel and Adel Frost were born twins, with Edel being born moments after her twin brother. Being male and firstborn, Adel should have been the one to carry on the family tradition by becoming a swordsman and revive the name of his family. However, Adel suffered from a debilitating disease and could not leave his home. Thus, it fell to Edel to enlist in the Knights of Serdin to restore the Frost family's honour.

One day, when Edel returned to her family for feeling uncomfortable with a pain in her right eye, she realized that a curse had been placed on her family. To save her family, Edel left on a journey to find the sinister red light that disappeared on the day they were cursed.

Personality

Edel was known for her generosity and good heart, but had to put it aside to survive and excel in the army amidst of political intrigue. Thus Edel adopted a harsh and cold attitude, even if doing so hurt her on the inside. Thanks to her determination and skill in combat, Edel managed to win the post of Captain.

"The messenger of destruction." Main Info

Name: Veigas Terre

Age: So old that it is impossible to calculate

Likes: Chaos, Destruction

Dislikes: Tedium, Boredom

Veigas is the 19th character. He makes the difficult journey traversing through Trivia in order to enter Aernas and take revenge on Dio.

Personality

As a being of high position in Elyos, Veigas has a lot of power and as such arrogance.


End file.
